I've become immortal?
by 88EvilnBored88
Summary: what if Death the kid didn't become immortal just by being born. what if he was normal or so he thinks with no memory of anything waking up in a dark forest with only a few clues and there's one who can save him... AU Kid x Maka


A/N: NEW STORY THAT I AM SO ORIGINAL AND I PLAN TO SURPASS THE OTHER AUTHORS WITH AN EPIC KIDXMAKA STORY! *flames burning in the background with a determined face* I SHALL SURPASS GOD HAHAHAHAHA (Black*Star mode)

88LINES88

Everything is dark. I have a headache and everything just feels fuzzy in the back of my head when I think about it too hard it just makes me sick to my stomach. I feel like I forgot how to walk or talk.

_Where am I? Who am I? Am I alive or dead? Which way is up and which way is down? I just don't know anymore_...

I got up slowly still feeling nauseated and groggy from whatever happened before I blacked out...

I crawled over to a crystal clear spring and opened my eyes feeling the area spinning around me...  
_What happened?_

I looked at the clear reflection of the water and saw a boy about 8 years old with big brown eyes and midnight black hair that looked clean cut but a bit ruffed up, and pale skin that looked almost like fresh snow.

"Is this what I look like?" I thought out loud looking around noticing my surroundings.

It's dark out and the moon is mysteriously creepy looking with its maniac like grin and dark heavy eyes like it's been sleepless for who knows how long. The trees were dead and bare in the dead of midwinter with the fresh white cold snow everywhere. Everything was quiet in a crystallized almost mirror like stillness that seemed tranquil and relaxing. This is strange because the world is never silent only death is.

I take notice that I have a dark midnight cloak draped around me with a little skull with 3 holes in it almost comical like but it seemed to hold the cowl over my small shoulders even if it was a bit heavy and way over sized for my child like body. Under the cowl is a black tunic and slight dirty white pants with deer skinned moccasins.

What am I going to do? It's so cold out I can see the frost in my breath. Where I am going to stay till its morning so I won't freeze to death, I thought to myself in puzzlement.

I picked myself up and balanced myself with a thin tree that was next to me. I just happen to be sitting on a book that has a leather cover and tea stain colored pages on the inside but on the front was the same logo as the pendant on my cloak.

I picked up the leather covered book and opened it to look through the pages but they were blank. I looked at it confused to why I had carried this with me but I decided to shrug it off and hold on to the blank paged book and maybe write in it for later.

When I finally felt stable enough to walk I trudged through the sheets of cold ice that went to my knees as I continued to walk aimlessly, spacing out as I mindlessly walk with no direction on where to go.

Well once I find shelter or a nearby village I'll come up with a name for myself...how about...Kid! Perfect, now that's covered maybe I should figure out how and why I'm in the middle a forest in midwinter.

As time passed and I spaced off into my thoughts I noticed I'm walking on cobble stones now and I stop and see a little village and I am at the entrance because there is a crooked wooden sign that says "Death-City" and I feel myself snap inside looking at this...crooked...lopsided...ASYMMETRICAL ABOMINATION!

I start to panic in a flustered motion as I try balancing the sign so it's angled perfectly symmetrical. After 15 minutes of adjusting and ranting I managed to calm myself down trying to figure what came over me just now. But I choose to ignore it and just keep walking into the village finding some place to stay or at least regain my strength for tomorrow.

I look around and found a stone fence outside a big looking house with a plaque that said "Evans Mansion" I choose not to disturb aristocrats and their sleep. So I wrap myself into my slightly oversized cloak and snuggle into the velvet silk fabric and lay in the corner of the stone wall fence trying to regain some warmth fighting off the winter cold.

Hopefully I'll find out the truth of who I really am...

*8 years later…*

My name is Kid and I'm 16 years old now and I've lived here in Death-city and I work as a butler to the Evans.

When they found me sleeping outside when I was eight they let me work as a servant and I've became best friends with Soul, the youngest son. We're both the same age and its pretty much being an older brother to him.

I'm better compared to Soul's actual older brother Wes who's pretty much the devil incarnated (that's what Soul says).

Life here is fine but I still haven't figured out who I am or how I got here since the time I got stranded in the forest. But I don't question these things I just live life. But it's not like my answers will just fall out of the sky.

The only thing I've figured out is that I have an extremely bad case of OCD involving order and I have no idea how I got that or if there will ever be a cure.

_I better head to bed…I have a long day of cleaning ahead of me cause Soul thinks it's funny to see me have a spasm about everything that's off by even a centimeter which pisses me off. That reminds me I have to go into town's shop for a few things._

I'm lying on a single twin sized mattress with black sheets and white pillows and I crawl under the covers wearing only black pants and no shirt because its hot tonight and I close my big brown eyes and let sleep take me in…

"_Kid...I-Is that really you?!" I heard a voice echo through my dreams. It sounded like a girl and she sounded nervous, shocked, and a bit excited._

"_Yes, who are you I may ask?" I responded to the voice in my sleep._

"_My name…is Maka and I'll be meeting you soon it's just I've missed you so much?"_

"_But I don't even know you" Maka….Maka….Sounds familiar but I've never met this person in my life so how is that possible… I thought through myself_

"_You will soon so don't panic Sweet dreams Kid I'll see you soon"_

_I felt everything fade away into a cascading darkness "WAIT!" but no answer "HOLD ON WAIT" no answer just darkness…_

I bolted awake panting, gasping for air trying to calm down from that strange dream. "Meeting her soon?" I thought out loud noticing I was just talking to myself and I sighed of relief.

Something in the back of my mind told me something that was what startled me the most before waking up from the strange dream

"_She just might be your answer…"_

88LINES88

TJ: This is just gonna be a chat room of me and Death the Kid for now and sorry for going Black*Star surpass-god-mode.

Kid: Honestly this is going slow

TJ: Kiddo it'll be fine it will probably be like 8 chapters long and I still need to stop slacking off and write reincarnated I wanna see how long it will take for readers to cry over my tragedy-romantic-mystery-story

Kid: Don't you think that's a bit cruel?

TJ: No when it's coming from the chick who writes fluff like its life but it never hurts to have a few tears of emotional outbursts.

Kid: I'll never understand writers…

TJ: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER and yes this is a Soul Eater story I thought of something like "HEY, what if kid wasn't immortal before then like How did he become immortal" kind of things and that's how we are here today in this story cool huh? I'll start writing Reincarnated right when I post this

Kid: Please review comment favorite follow or whatever and TJStar is probably going to rewrite Clock's Keeper because it felt like she wasn't at her best

TJ: I'm so sorry for being a horrible writer *sobs in corner*

Kid: *sweats drop* yeah….See you in the next chapter


End file.
